


Sparky’s Mouth

by SaintMerriell



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintMerriell/pseuds/SaintMerriell
Summary: Speirs has a pretty pretty mouth.





	Sparky’s Mouth

“You know that Sparky has a really pretty mouth,” said Lewis. He had his head tilted back with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. He was clutching a glass of mostly melted whiskey scented ice cubes. 

Dick decided to play along.

“Yes he does. That’s why I promoted him. Because of his mouth.” 

Lewis blearily opened one eye. He initially planned on opening them both but that required way more energy than he had in him at the moment. 

“No I’m serious. His mouth. You’ve seen his mouth right?”

Dick nodded in agreement that yes, he had in fact laid eyes on Speirs’ mouth before. 

“Right so that mouth of his... it’s just, it’s just so great. Especially when he wraps his lips around a smoke. His lips are so so so so...” Lewis trailed off with a frown. 

“Great?” Dick offered helpfully. 

“Yes!” Lewis agreed warning up to the subject. “Such a pretty pretty mouth. Such a great mouth.”

 

Right outside the room stood a mildly embarrassed Speirs and an extremely amused Welsh. 

“Think he’ll ask you for a kiss and a rub?” Welsh asked with a wink and a laugh. Speirs blinked at him. Welsh laughed harder. 

Speirs abruptly walked off. He headed straight to Lipton’s billet, where he put that pretty pretty mouth to work for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work and I’m extremely proud of it. Come holla at me on tumblr. I’m SaintMerriell on there as well.


End file.
